You Can't Take Me
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: Severus Snape's thoughts during a Death Eater meeting. Set sometime between GoF and OotP. oneshot


You Can't Take Me

written by: They Will Not Be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP

disclaimer: My attempts to get J.K. Rowling to sell me rights to Harry Potter have been shot down before they even reached the atmosphere. Thus, none of the belongs to me.

summary: Severus Snape's thoughts during a Death Eater meeting. Set sometime between GoF and OotP.

You Can't Take Me, You Bastard!

_Got to fight another fight-_

_Got to run another night_

Damn Albus! Damn the Dark Lord! If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be in this position, putting his life on the line for useless brats who couldn't tell the right end of a wand if it were staring them in the face! I asked Albus to not spy this time, but no! 'It's for "the greater good"' he says. What about my greater good?!? Like living past the age of 35 and still being sane! That wouldn't be to much to ask would it?

_Get it out- check it out_

_I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

And about the Dark Lord, don't even get me started! I get _Crucioed_ every meeting for not showing up at his rebirth and letting Karkoroff get away! Like I could've stopped the coward for running! I gave him the excuse of Albus telling me to stay.

Wish I could get out of this. Living from day to day, trying not to go insane like the Longbottoms because of the Dark Lord's superity complex. Stupid half-blood! Yes, I do know about that fact! Can't help that Albus keeps reminding me who Voldemort really is. Still going on about that prophecy I overheard that one time at the Hogs Head. (What's with the hog theme going on, anyway? I mean ,come on! _Hog_warts, _Hog_smeade, _Hog_s Head. I am the only one who notices these things?)

_I gotta get me back- I can't be beat and that's a fact_

_It's OK- I'll find a way_

_You anin't gonna take me down no way_

I always thought I was a perfect Slytherin. Sly, sneaky, sarcastic, all those things, I had them. But, then this Dark Lord comes along, and I find myself bowing to a damn half-blood, like a servant! And Snapes are never servants! Then, I learned another thing about being a Slytherin. We're survivors and we know the cards we're all dealt and know how to play them. We all adapt well. Wish my hand would've of been better. You know, like a royal flush. Not the shitty hand I've gotten. I think the fates hate me.

My lip curls as I watch the Dark Lord torture another stupid minion that got to big for his britches. Well, to big for the Dark Lord's liking, anyway. If he carries on this way, he won't have any followers left. We'll all be insane! Potter better hurry up and kill this stupid Dark Lord or I'll do it for him. Bet he'll like that. Me, the greasy git (yes, I know what the Gryffindorks call me) taking his fame from him by killing the Dark Lord. Then the world will know what a fake that arrogant, carbon copy of his father is really like.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me- I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come univited_

_Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no_

_You can't take me I'm free_

And that brings me to my biggest hate. The stupid Marauders and their predjudices. And their higher than thou attitudes. Course, because I have greasy hair, I got picked on. You'd have greasy hair if you hung around potion fumes as much as I do. And me being a slimy snake was just an added bonus. They made me their target, and thus damned me to a life of being humiliated! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have wanted revenge, and joined the Dark Lord!

_Why did it all go wrong?- I wanna know what's goin' on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

I look at my left forearm where the vile mark of the Dark Lord glows black and ugly. The mark that forever reminds of the mistake I made when I was seventeen (diecisiete, see I'm not stupid, I even know Spanish! The only thing in my brain isn't just potions). It also damns me to a life of persecution. My life is so screwed up!

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_Ya- you're in my way_

_So you better watch out_

Mabye I'm pessimistic. Hopefully, Potter stops messing around and gets down to business. Hmm... mabye I should give him a push... no shove would probably be more effective... in the right direction. Yes, that'll do. I'll do that as soon as I finish this damn meeting. Hopefully I'll survive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hope you liked it. If he seemed a little out of character, well think about it. Slytherins all have masks. This is who I thing Severus Snape is under his mask.

Even though this is a one shot, please review.

By the way, the song lyrics in this oneshot are from the song You Can't Take Me sung by Bryan Adams on the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron movie and soundtrack.

Thanks for reading!

Forgotten


End file.
